Painstaking Serenade
by sassyaly311
Summary: A tragedy is about to ensue from a strange yet terrifying encounter in the woods. Soon, her life will become riddled with haunted happenings and irrational confrontations followed by premonitions of danger from reports of alleged disappearances...and death. Will she be able to overcome the fear of the unknown?


_**A/N:** Hey fanfictioners, this is one of my many works that I decided to post here for fun and brain-exercise purposes :P I love the Chzo Mythos and its complex story line, and I'll try my upmost to respect the awe-inspiring"Yahtzee" quadrilogy adventure game series, but don't expect much. If you don't like it, then think of it this way: it's not like it's a reading requirement for your class XD So no flaming please, and just review instead. I hope you enjoy my short intro!_

* * *

Upon my arrival, I knew not to get my hopes up after a long journey; I had lost quite a bit of weight and sleep since a week ago. I stripped away my dirty clothes, leaving them where they are along the way as I headed upstairs for a long, hot bath. In doing so, I closed my tired amber eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Not even in my dreams could I escape the newly found nightmare however…

Before the night settled over the forestry, my friends and I set up a mini campfire. We were eating graham smores sandwiches while telling ghost stories, the last one consisted of a tall, emaciated mockery of a man in black with spindly hands and the absence of a face. That was all I heard and I was dozing off afterwards, so I just went to sleep on my side of the tent as the 'girls' stayed up for a little longer, but I don't remember how long ago that was. Every time I go to sleep, I have flashes from the past that that don't belong to me, it felt like minutes passed me by compared to when I woke up and everything was pitch black. I felt some kind of pressure in my stomach like I had to pee; my hands searched for my bag which I managed to find after a while and I pulled out my old video camera. Once I switched it to night vision, I got up and out of my sleeping quarters to look for a spot but then I noticed everyone was gone. Leaving out possible negative thoughts, I decided if anything, I know my way home, and I'll just leave a little note that I've gone back home for whatever reason, despite a lot of trekking along the way.

Suddenly, something else caught my attention, something I wasn't expecting. There was this insanely tall, ghoulish thing clad in some sort of dark opulent robe and wearing a white mask, stalking through the trees while dragging something behind it. It wasn't hard to tell from a human being and an object, but I hoped it was a life-sized doll. I couldn't resist, for I wanted to satisfy my curiosity, completely forgetting I needed to use the bathroom. The possibility that something could've happened to me hadn't crossed my mind at that moment. After all, I was adventure-seeking. I followed behind them closely without a sound, it helped that this being without a face drowned out my steps with his heavy grounding against the earth.

It wasn't far from the camp, but still pretty deep, and I wondered where he came from and why he was out here at this time. Perhaps I had wondered too soon…

There was a machine inside this garage, and when he turned on the power, the loud roaring made me jump making my heart thunder in my chest. I just hadn't realized how quiet it was before, not for long though. Suddenly, this scary man just hurled the victim - who I just realized to be one of my gay friends - into a shredder which was supposed to be used for trimming wood, not people! The amount of blood I saw spurting and spilling forth, combined with the sounds of bones crushing, made my stomach churn and I couldn't bare to look anymore. I had wanted this to be a sick prank or something, and although I watch horror movies as if they're comedy skits, it's obviously different from the real thing. Especially when some of the blood got on me…and I shrieked. To say I was shocked is an understatement, I had so many mixed emotions just bottling up inside me, the obvious and strongest being sick and petrified.

When I gained enough composure to look again, the thin monster was faced towards me. I literally quaked in my sneakers, my knees numb and shaking from the cold and what I had witnessed. Cold sweat formed under my sweater and drenched my shirt, my back ached as my body went stiff as a tree branch and my chest felt tight from the anxiety. I think I stopped breathing, deathly afraid of provoking him even though he just stood still as a stone. His blank face was so unnerving, I couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted away from him and never looked back.

Finally, I jerked awake with my heart racing. Looking outside, the evening has moved on. By tomorrow, I'll have a decision already made.


End file.
